Tears in the wind
by Lady Santos
Summary: YGONext-gen preboot. 8 years after Téa's death, her daughter with Yugi will pay her respects, She remembers the day when everything happened. YugixTéa; JoeyxMai; SetoxIshizu. the fic is better than it looks. sorry for the English mistakes. I'm brazilian


I walk among the gray tombstones with my open umbrella over me and with my free hand, I hold a bouquet of white roses. As every year, it rained on that fateful day. I Stop walking when they see written in one of the tombstones 'Téa Mutuo. A great dancer, a great wife, a great mother. And above all, a great friend." I kneel in front of the tombstone.

'Hi mom. Happy birthday. '- I mean absurdly low. How can anyone be happy on his DEATH birthday?  
>'I think I came a little too soon. I dunno if anyone comes. Dad got into a tournament ... again . And Kari is in the singing class'- I laugh a bit -' I know you must be proud of her. "<p>

I leave the flowers in the right corner of the tombstone. A tear runs down on my cheek when I remember what happened a few years ago.

_I'm with my family in the living room in our house. I'm sitting on the couch together and my sister is sitted next to me. In the room are also some friends of our parents: Uncle Joey, Aunt May, Uncle Tristan, Aunt Serenity, , Uncle Seto, Mokuba, Rebecca, Uncle Ryou (He was Bakura, but after a fact in the past, he uses his first name. I don't know why), Uncle Marik, and a strange man called Odion. Our friends are there too, like Johnny, Sekhmet, Mandisa, Ben and Alice. They are the children of our parents' friends._

_Snacks and drinks are placed along the table. Uncle Joey didn't get away from it, always eating something. Everyone is very happy and celebrating the fact that our mother, Téa Mutuo, finally attain her dream: Go to a dance performance on Broadway in New York. All except me._

_I feel that something bad will happen in America, I don't know how, but I feel. My sister says it is all in my head and I don't have to worry._

'I would like being very wrong about my feelings, Mom. But I wasn't. A week later, everything happened.'

_Mom is coming back from America. YAY! I know we see her performance on Broadway, but to see her at home is totally different. I'm so excited about it that I cann't sleep well. Dad had sent me to sleep a thousand times, yet I can't!_

_'But nothing that a glass of milk does not work' is what Mommy says. And she is so right! It was only my dad offered me a cup of that I fell into the arms of Morpheus and only woke up now, I'm still in bed. But the air of the house is different. I go downstairs and see my friends and the friends of my parents in the room. And... My father is crying. I also see Kari cry, it's scaring me._

_I wish know what happened. Then my father wipes his tears and put me on his lap, just after my sister sitting next to me._

_"Yumi, honey ... your mother won't come back. -She '- My father sobs and tears begin to fall again  
>'Why, Daddy? Her flight was delayed or something? " - I ask innocently<br>"No, sweet. Your mother ... She '- he takes a deep breath -' She died. "_

_What? How? No, this is a lie, Dad has to be kidding. But I think not. I Watch the faces of all our friends, all tearful, sad, helpless. So I look at the my father and sister's eyes: the same thing. Uncle Joey tells me what happened, also crying. In the end, the room becomes a chorus of tears._

_However, Why don't I cry?_

'Why didn't I cry, mom? I was so sad to hear that... as much as others. Why don't I cry? "

The umbrella falls from my hand, leaving me hidden by rain. As if my body could not stand my weight, I'm down on my knees and secure the land with enough force.

And finally ...  
>I cry.<br>Along with the sky.  
>Tears reprimanded only dared to fall now.<br>Rain falls on my hair and my bangs golden brown, but do not care.  
>I cry.<p>

'Because sometimes you need to be strong for those you love "- says a voice thick and smooth. It seems to be my father. I Wiped my tears and turn to see if my father is there, but I'm alone  
><em>'I'm hearing things, it was just what I needed.'<em>

I Turn back to the tombstone of my mother - 'I better go, Mom. Johnny and the gang are waiting for me. Sekhmet challenged me to another duel. I think she never learns that She will ever beat the King's Daughter '- get up and grab the umbrella, and only then realize that is no longer raining. In the sky appears a beautiful sunset.

'Bye, Mom. Hope to see you one day. '

And I take my way to the duel's place. But I swear to all the forces of my being, if I'm lying Slifer will split me in half with a thunderbolt, I heard my mother say:

_**'Don't worry, one day we will see in again. My daughter.'**_


End file.
